


Breaking Gabi

by Goid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Rape, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Kaya gets her revenge on Gabi.I even got artwork done for this story.it is NSFW obviously, so look at your own risk :^)>https://imgur.com/a/RQqAA8K
Relationships: Gabi Braun / horse
Comments: 145
Kudos: 43





	Breaking Gabi

“Up, boy.” Kaya led the reigns in front of her captive.

Gabi watched in muted confusion as the horse was led right in front of her. From her position, strapped down to the table she was unsure what these devils were planning. Having the horse crush her seemed like a strange and round-about way to kill her.

The horse reared up, its front legs catching on a low-hanging rafter that surprisingly supported its weight. 

Kaya brought out a pair of shears and began to cut Gabi’s clothes off, right down the middle. Including underclothes. Gabi squirmed but was held fast by her bonds. As Kaya got down between Gabi’s legs, Gabi tried to hold them closed, but her bindings also kept her legs open. Kaya finished slicing through all the fabric, and with a few movements let them all splay onto the floor. 

With the stallion in position, there was just one last thing to do. She popped the top of a small bottle. And held it up to the horse. Much to Gabi’s disgust, she had a front-row seat as the horse’s dick unsheathed itself and was brought to full mast. The tip of it swayed back and forth, up and down, slapping Gabi’s stomach a few times. Gabi finally realized what they planned to do to her. 

These devils really were evil. They wouldn’t be satisfied with rape. No, they wanted her to get raped by an animal. The thought made Gabi want to vomit. 

“This is for my sister.” Kaya said before pulling out a second bottle and uncorking it. She poured a clear, viscous liquid into her other hand before moving over to the horse and rubbing his cock with it, smearing the ooze around like sunscreen. Once applied, she grabbed the top of it, just a few inches under the flare, and moved it to Gabi’s nether lips. It was obvious she had no chance of accommodating such a large insertion. 

The horse was as big as Kaya’s arm, both in length and width. And Gabi was but a young teenage girl who had never known intimacy with a man. This was going to be painful, both Kaya and Gabi knew it.

Kaya stuck two of her lube covered fingers into Gabi. Gabi Gasped into the gag as she felt the penetration. It was uncomfortable and surprisingly, it was a feeling she had never felt before, and she didn’t like it, especially in this situation. Kaya roughly wiggled her fingers and splayed them apart, in a vain attempt to loosen the girl up. 

Kaya retracted her fingers and lined up the Horse’s cock with Gabi’s tiny hole. The stallion stepped closer, ready to pump his hips. She smashed the dick against Gabi's nethers but it was obvious the baseball bat-sized member wasn’t going to slide in easily. Gabi Struggled against her bindings and yelled into her gag to no avail. 

Kaya, with a grunt, reached back and smacked the horse’s massive balls to rile him up. The horse began to whinny and neigh as it swung from its position, its massive cock swaying to and fro, thrusting into the air or against Gabi’s belly. 

The feeling of that big, hot thing sliding against her, covered in that slippery ooze was enough to make Gabi’s stomach churn. Kaya reached for the horse’s dick again and lined it up with Gabi’s lower set of lips. This time, Gabi could feel the immense strength of the stallion pressing against her. And, to her horror, she could feel her body relenting. 

In one terrible moment, the flared head of the horse’s massive cock plunged inside of Gabi. She could feel it smash all the way back to her womb in one fell swoop. It smashed against her cervix and the pain was unbearable, she wanted to vomit and her stomach was ready to oblige. But with this gag still in her mouth, she would just be forced to swallow it again. She suppressed the urge as she felt the stallion started to withdraw. She wanted him out of her. NOW. But despite that, she could feel every agonizing inch as it was pulled out. 

Only for it to be plunged back inside of her. Another wave of pain and nausea. She gagged on the bile in the back of her throat. Again the phallus retreated, only to pummel her again. Her mouth filled with vomit against her will, the rag soaking up a good amount of it. The acidic burning in her throat didn’t go away when she forced it back down into her stomach. One more pump from the horse and all gabi could do was turn her head as she began to retch. 

The vomit was stopped up by the gag but was still coming up. Some leaked out past the gag, but the rest was forced out her nose. She was barely conscious once the retching stopped. Having to breathe out her nose was painful but it was the only way to get any air. When she looked down the horse had dismounted, pulled himself free from Gabi’s nethers. She hadn’t even noticed it came inside her, A pool of white liquid, stained with red gushed out of her onto the table between her legs. 

Gabi lay her head back down in the puddle of bile, too exhausted to do anything else. In too much pain to move or fight or scream or kick. She just wanted to sleep.


End file.
